


A Bit of Faith

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's EdTjelvar Week [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Tjelvar knows the gods exist but he never really believed in them, he never really believed in monsters either.
Relationships: Edward Keystone & Tjelvar Storsnasson
Series: Flammen's EdTjelvar Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125560
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	A Bit of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> EdTjelvar Week Day 4 - Gods | Monsters | Dust | Green

Tjelvar knows the gods exist but he never really believed in them, he never really believed in monsters either, the irredeemable evil kind. He still doesn’t, even as the world is swallowed by the spreading blue veins.

So when he is trapped with no way out he doesn’t believe a miracle will save him either. But then one does.

He stares up at Ed haloed by the sun. Tjelvar may not believe in gods or in monsters, but what he does believe in is people. And perhaps, just perhaps, nothing is as bleak as it seemed a few moments ago.


End file.
